Royal Daughter
by JrBenson
Summary: She's the daughter of two hero's. So why is it so hard to fall in love. Rated T. Future chapters may get an M raiting. (The cover of this story is Diana and Arizona's daughter...at least that who I picture she would look like)


I'M BACK! Finally found the chance to write again.

This is the sequel to _Finding You_. Yes, I know you're all waiting for Artemis' story but I'm saving that for last. I just felt bad for Io and I wanted to try to get the chance to flesh her character out more since she's barely mentioned in the comics or in _Finding You_.

I hope you like it.

I own nothing but my fabulous imagination.

* * *

Prologue

The years since Diana and Arizona had left the island saw the Amazon nation flourish. A new government had soon been established, much to the dismay of its new ruler – _Archon_ Philippus. She quickly appointed Alindra and Artemis as _Head of Security_ and _Polemarch_ respectively.

Both the former Queen and Goddess of Wisdom fell into domestic bliss. The two would often tease their respective spouses of finally receiving the much needed rest they've both longed for. Philippus would just arch an eyebrow as a playful smirk was seen on Alindra's face.

Yes, life on the island had returned to 'normal'. Even Artemis seemed to find some sort of balance although there was still a long way to go for her. She could always be seen going off world, visiting Diana and Arizona and of course little Epione.

Io seemed to be the only one not feeling the after effects of this new feeling. She remained, as she did before, a loner. She got up in the mornings, went to work, and then went home in the evenings. Alone. She did not need the trappings of companionship as others craved. Yes, she missed Diana, but Io felt she had no right of thinking of her any longer. Not since Diana had found Arizona.

Sighing loudly, Io picked up her mallet with one hand and viciously shoved her mask on with the other. She had been feeling this way more often than not. She truly did not care for these…_feelings_ of companionship and longing. She preferred her solitary life just the way it is.

The one thing she did crave was-

"IO!"

The blacksmith jumped at her name being called but then quickly relaxed as she lifted her mask. A bright smile transformed her face. She put down her mallet and took off her mask and gloves. Lowering herself and spreading her arms wide, she waited for the sweetest embrace to engulf her.

5 ½ year old Epione ran as fast as she could and jumped into strong waiting arms. Io laughed as she caught the young princess and spun her around. She craved for these moments with the little girl.

"Hi Io! Whatcha doin?" The little girl asked as Io stopped spinning them around. Epione always had that mischievous twinkle in her eye but like the woman she was named for, had a great depth of compassion.

"Hello little princess. I was just working," Io replied and motioned with her head at the work bench.

"Are you making something for me? I _really_ like all the stuff you make," Epione said sweetly. Io threw her head back and laughed. Epione knew how to play at your heart strings to get what she wanted.

"Oh really? And what makes you think I was creating something for you?" Io asked playfully. She adjusted the little girl onto her hip as she went farther into her workshop. Io cleared a spot on her work table and dusted the dirt off of it to place Epione there.

Epione pursed her lips together as she sighed loudly. Epione gave Io an _'are you kidding me'_ look. Io could not resist anymore and placed a loving kiss on the child's forehead.

"Now, now little princess. None of that please. Your parents taught you better than that," Io chided gently. Io knew that the amazons spoiled the princess often, letting her get away with minor things. But sometimes you just had to put their foot down.

Epione knew she smudged the line a little bit and had enough manners to look chastised. Chin to chest, Epione mumbled an apology. Io crooked a finger under the girl's chin and lifted her head gently.

"Thank you. Apology accepted."

Epione looked so forlorn that Io smiled once more and wrapped her arms around the little girl; smothering her with kisses. The little princess began to laugh and squirm as Io picked her up once more, smattering kisses all over her face.

Io finally took pity and stopped, smiling brightly at the little girl. Epione in return wrapped her arms tight around Io's neck.

"I love you Io!" Epione stated gleefully. Io felt her heart expand at the words.

"I love you too, little princess."

The pair headed out of the workshop in search of adventure.

**wwwwwwwwww**

"Epione!"

Diana stood at the top of the stairs as she pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. She was disappointed that her daughter disobeyed her…again.

"I thought we spoke about this before we left home."

Io gently placed the little girl on her feet. Dutifully, Epione walked up to her mother and looked up.

"Yes mother. But I only wanted to see Io," Epione explained quietly.

"Princess, it was my fault. I lost track of time and-" Io stopped as Diana shook her head.

"Io…you spoil her too much. I thought Arizona was bad but you…" Diana trailed with a shake of her head.

"But mother, I just wanted to see Io. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I asked mommy if it was alright. She said yes," Epione said with her hands by her sides. Diana sighed.

"Alright. But next time, please speak with me first before you run off like that. I _do_ worry about you," Diana said gently as she knelt down until she was eye level with her daughter.

"You're not angry with mommy, are you?" Epione asked with a troubled expression on her face. Diana smiled at her.

"No honey, I'm not. I_ am_ a little disappointed that you went to mommy when we spoke about you not running off without discussing it with the _both of us_ first."

Epione lowered her head as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry," Epione mumbled. Io placed a loving hand on the little girl's shoulder. Diana sighed. She didn't like being the 'bad guy' or being upset with her daughter.

"Sweetheart, I'm not upset with you. I'm just disappointed in your actions. I love you. Please go look for grandma – I believe she would like your company as well."

Standing to the side, Diana and Io watched as Epione walked towards the palace, her shoulders slightly hunched.

"Was that necessary? " Io asked once the girl was out of ear shot.

"Io…please. She's been doing this since the moment she could walk. She needs to learn that running off without a word to anyone is dangerous. Arizona and I have already aged considerably the last few outings we've had," Diana explains as she motion's for Io to follow her.

Io nods in agreement as she follows silently. She is just not sure Diana handled the situation well. Diana seems to pick up on Io's reservations.

"You don't seem to agree with how I handled that?"

Io stopped walking and turned to face Diana. She thought for a moment before she spoke.

"She will learn in her own way what is right and what is wrong. But she is still just a _child_ Diana. She is curious, smart, expressive, and compassionate and yes, mischievous-" Io stopped when she noticed Diana smirking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Io felt her cheeks burn.

"You've given this much thought," Diana stated.

"Well…yes. She is very much like you were Diana. You would always run off and give your mother and Philippus heart attacks. You would be so busy climbing trees all day, you would forget your studies," Io replied. She probably overstepped but she adored Epione since the moment she was conceived.

Diana was silent for a moment. She studied Io for a moment.

"You're right. I was very much like Epione _but_ I lived on the island for much of my life. There was no danger here. Unlike New York, where there are shadows that lurk around every corner. The world out there is a very different place then the island, Io."

Io pursed her lips, biting her tongue to keep from suggesting they move back to the island. Sighing, Io decided to just let it go.

"You're right Diana. I'm sorry," Io offered. She turned on her heel to head back to her workshop when Diana stopped her.

"You are coming for dinner, aren't you? Epione will be very disappointed if her favorite person isn't there sitting next to her."

Io turned around, a smile already in place.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**wwwwwwwwww**

"…then we painted it and stuck it up on the wall," Epione finished with a mouthful of food still in her mouth. Io smiled as Diana frowned. Arizona cleared her throat and playfully winked at her daughter.

Epione blushed as her eyes darted to her mother. She quickly chewed and swallowed any remaining food that was still in her mouth before she mumbled an apology. Io rested her hand on the back of Epione and rubbed gently. The little girl looked up and Io gave her the warmest smiles.

"I see. Is there any chance that I may get a copy of your painting? I admit, my walls are quite bare," Io requested lovingly. She smiled as she watched Epione's eyes light up.

"Sure! I'll make one just for you Io! It'll be so beautiful!"

Diana and Arizona smiled as Hippolyta, Philippus, Athena and Alindra all laughed at the little girl's eagerness.

"Thank you." Io leant over and placed a gentle kiss on the little princess' head. "I look forward to seeing it."

Arizona studied the two for a moment longer then shook her head. She thought she had seen something pass between the two but she was just being over protective of her little girl.

It was nothing….

**wwwwwwwwww**

"You do realize that it's your bedtime princess," Io stated. Epione had insisted right after dinner that she start on her painting. Before long, it was getting dark.

Io had tried everything, but the little princess knew exactly what the blacksmith was doing.

"Yes. And I am not tired yet. Besides I'm almost finished," Epione replied not looking from her easel. Io sighed as she just sat back and watched the little girl.

After a moment, Io felt another presence nearby. Sighing, Io stood and greeted the new visitor.

"Artemis."

"Io."

The two stood in awkward silence. Artemis huffed and rolled her eyes. Io stood aside and let Artemis pass.

"Princess, do you realize what time it is?" Artemis stated; her hands on her hips. From where she was siting, Epione turned her head and glanced over at Io. She gave her friend a small smile as if sharing a quiet joke.

Io returned the smile and shook her head slightly. Artemis watched the pair and sighed loudly.

"I would appreciate it if you two can cut that out!" then turning to the little princess, Artemis held her hand out. "Princess."

"Alright. I'm finished anyways." Epione got up and washed and dried her hands while Io gathered the paints and paint brushes.

Epione walked over to Io and held her hands up expectantly. Io smiled and lifted the little girl into her arms. Epione automatically wrapped her arms around Io's neck and gently squeezed.

"Goodnight Io."

Epione placed a kiss against Io's check as Io gave a loving squeeze.

"Goodnight princess. See you tomorrow."

Io gently placed the girl on her feet. Epione then turned and gave Artemis a look and walked passed her.

"She may be named after my wife, but she is too much like her mother," Artemis said before leaving Io alone.

Io smiled then turning to the painting, she stopped in her tracks. She picked up the artwork carefully as she placed it on the table to dry.

Staring down at it, Io felt a tear in the corner of her eye. Epione had painted herself and Io together in front of a large palace. The two stick figures' hands were joined together.

And between them a smaller figure of a child.


End file.
